Jealous
by kairinjin
Summary: She got betrayed, and he was the only one there. What happens when Hikaru helps the girl who once hated him most? Will they be successful in bringing her love back, or will they fail and fall in love? Hikaru x OC… Please RnR! :D


Hello there! This is my second fic, entitled "Jealous"

This story takes place when the Host Club went to Boston, America to study. There are characters (my OCs) here who I use in my other fic, entitled "An Unfortunate Event". You can read it if you like, but I'm not making any significant progress right now, as this story is the one looming in my mind.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I don't have enough experience in writing fiction, so I need your opinions. :D

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only borrowed some lines from the manga and I certify you that there is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1—**_"Morning"_

For almost all of Hikaru's life, all he cared about was Kaoru, and his brother was the same to him too. Then that stupid Tamaki stepped-no, barged-into their lives. Then they became part of the ridiculous Host Club, and of course, they became friends with Haruhi.

If it weren't for Haruhi, they wouldn't be here in Boston. And if it weren't for Haruhi, Hikaru wouldn't know how to love someone other than his brother.

However, it was Haruhi who caused Hikaru's first heartbreak.

_"Are you in love with Tono?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I see…Well I…knew in a way..but as expected…"_

_"…"_

_"Haruhi, I love you…but it's okay. I'm over it."_

Nonetheless, the greatest thing Haruhi taught Hikaru is how to expand his world and, the best of all, to let go.

_"Haruhi, you must tell Tono you love him."_

There were almost no clouds that morning that it seemed that the day will be a very fine one. The sun rose brightly and its rays splashed all over the place and through the windows.

This is going to be a good start. A new school in a strange new place in a foreign country. It is a whole new experience. Haruhi sighed just thinking of it. She now achieved her dream of going abroad to study. _Mother in heaven, finally I'm here._

"Haruhi!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name. She sighed again and flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Is breakfast still not ready?"

"We're hungry! We want breakfast NOW! BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!"

"Fine, fine. I'll bring the pancakes now if you want to eat."

_Mother, I don't know why, but I'm feeling like a housewife right now…with plenty of children._

Haruhi set down the plate of heaping pancakes at the center of the table, and the guys sitting around the table helped themselves.

"Wow, Haru-chan, you sure cook well! These look yummy!"

"_Ne, _Haruhi, where are the eggs?" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, and the bacon!" Kaoru demanded.

"Why don't you wait for a minute? I'm doing all the cooking alone."

"Do you want me to help you, Haruhi?" Tamaki offered.

"No, senpai. Last time, you almost burned the frying pan."

"Promise, I won't do it again!"

"No, senpai, I can do this alone."

"But-"

"Tamaki, you should not disturb Haruhi when she's cooking," Kyouya said, without lifting his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"Kyouya, then you help Haruhi! You're the mother, right?"

_Still with that "family" setting again?. _Haruhi went back to the kitchen and sighed again. There will be many days to come that her mornings will be like this. She still doesn't understand why the whole gang will eat breakfast, not to mention lunch and dinner, in her apartment. Additionally, what she doesn't understand most is why they followed all the way to America. _Mother, I wonder when these will end?_

"Kyo-chan, would you like more maple syrup to your pancakes?" Haruhi heard Honey offer Kyouya.

"Oh no, thank you, Honey-senpai. I don't like it too sweet."

"Okay. Takashi, how about you?"

"It's okay."

"Yey! Here, Takashi, I made it too sweet for you! You like more butter on that?"

"Ah."

"Honey-senpai, aren't you afraid you're eating too much sweets again?" Haruhi asked as she glanced at the table. To her shock, she saw Mori's pancakes soaked with maple syrup…and Honey's were overflowing.

"No, I love pancakes with maple syrup! They're just like cakes!" Honey exclaimed.

"O-okay. How would you like your eggs done?"

"Can I have it scrambled? And would you put milk with it please? Takashi likes sunny-side up but don't let the yolk cook well."

"Haruhi, Kaoru and I want sunny-side up! And make it well done, okay?"

"Kyouya-senpai, how would you like yours?"

"Cook it well, and add a little pinch of salt."

"And Haruhi, make the bacon extra, extra crispy too, okay?" Kaoru requested.

"Yes, yes," Haruhi went back to her cooking. To her dismay, Tamaki was wandering near her again.

"Senpai, what are you doing here? Go back and eat your pancakes."

But the look on Tamaki's face told Haruhi that this brat wants to ask for something.

"What is it, senpai? How would you like your eggs done?"

"Uh…Haruhi? Can you shape mine like a heart?" Tamaki answered shyly.

"But, senpai, How can we do that?"

"You can use the molds we found from the department store last time…is it okay?"

"Oh, okay," Haruhi agreed. And when she noticed Tamaki still standing behind her like a dog waiting to be fed, she said, "You can go back now, senpai, or the twins will eat your pancakes."

"Huh, oh yeah! Hey!" And Tamaki went back to his rightful place and ate his pancakes before the twins snatch it away.

When Haruhi finished, she sat down to join the hosts eat their bacon and eggs.

"Waaahhh…how cute! Haru-chan made our eggs heart-shaped!"

"Ne, ne, ne…Haruhi, why did you make theirs heart-shaped too?" Tamaki complained like a cheated child.

"It's because I thought it would be unfair if I made only yours like that. And besides, we bought two because it's on sale, right? So I thought of using it to the fullest," Haruhi explained. "And I don't see anything wrong with that. They're just shape like hearts, it won't affect the taste as I did them as you like."

"B-b-but…you should make mine only like that! Because I'm special!"

"That's not good, senpai. You're being picky because of the shape. If you don't like it, then don't eat it. It's fine with me."

"No, no, no! I'll eat it! I'll eat it because you cooked it!"

"Hahaha…Tono, that means you're not special!"

"No! I'm special! Haruhi made my eggs just the way I like it!"

"But she made it the way we like it too!"

"Why don't you just eat it fast? You're going to be late," Kyouya said as he sipped the last of his coffee.

"Huh? Oh yeah…our class is at eight o'clock!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, us too!"

"How about you, Honey-senpai? When is your class with Mori-senpai? You still have to walk a little farther than us."

"It's okay, Haru-chan! Our class starts at nine!"

"Haruhi, you need to eat up fast too. I'll…werk yu chu yer clash."

"What? Senpai, don't eat with your mouth still full."

Tamaki gulped his orange juice and said, "Sorry. I said I'll walk you to your class so we have to be early."

"Hey, what's with that? Why should you follow Haruhi like a dog?" questioned Hikaru.

"Well, my princess needs guidance and protection. And I, his prince, will always be with her!"

"Are you sure it's okay, senpai? I mean, it's a kind of far from your class."

"Why, Haruhi, where and what is your class?" the twins asked in unison.

"Uhm…it's Philosophy. It's here in the second floor of Building A, west wing," Haruhi said, pointing to the map she produced and laid on the table. "And senpai's class is in the other building."

"Well, our classrooms aren't that far from each other," stated Kaoru. "I can walk you there."

"Oh, really? Is that so? Then maybe you can walk with us,"

" And I have a Math class, just one floor above yours Tono….I can walk you there, you know, Tono. So you won't be bothered to walk far, Tono," Hikaru jokingly said.

"No, I'll walk Haruhi to her class even it's tiresome! You can go on your own."

"Uh, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you did not take the same classes?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai," Kaoru said. "We finally agreed to take different classes. But it's only for the electives, we'll have some classes together."

"But, I'll still miss you, Kaoru. I hope time will fly so we can be together again."

"Hikaru, don't say that! Of course, I'll miss you too!"

"I'll miss you more, Kaoru!"

"No, I'll miss you more." And this goes on for n times until a skirmish about who misses the other most started.

"Haruhi, will you miss me?" Tamaki asked, with his puppy dog eyes.

"Senpai, we're just going to be separated for like, two hours," Haruhi stated. "And besides, we're going to have lunch together, right?"

"Can we eat lunch with you too?"

"Of course, Honey-senpai. Although, will it be fine if you'll go all the way from your building?"

"Of course! We want to have lunch with you!"

"Then, I'll walk you to class, Kaoru!"

"No, you might get late in your next class. I'll walk you to your class!"

"No, then you'll be late also!"

" Hey, hey, stop that. It's bad to fight while you're eating!" Haruhi stopped the twins. "No one walks who. You'll both go to your class directly!"

"Haru-chan! Can we walk with you too?"

"Sure, senpai."

"Kyouya, you coming?"

"Okay. You're all walking, I might as well do. "

Everyone got up as they finished their breakfast. Kyouya left the room first, followed by Honey and Mori, and the twins.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Haruhi sighed as the last person closed her front door. _I think I should get used to this._ "Senpai, why aren't you going? Don't you have a class?"

"Hmm…I helping with the cleaning up. My princess must be so tired with feeding the whole family."

Haruhi was flustered with what Tamaki said, seeing him "refreshingly" smile like that.

"O-okay. Thank you."

Tamaki picked up the dirty dishes from the table and brought it to the sink for Haruhi to wash. Then he proceeded with wiping the table clean.

"Oh…Haruhi, do you still remember Akira Miyazaki-san? From the Theater Club back in Ouran?" Tamaki asked, remembering one of the friends he had made in Ouran.

"Yeah, why?" Haruhi answered while she removed the excess maple syrup from Honey's plate.

"I saw her the other day. She says she's studying here too."

"Oh yeah. I saw her too, in the grocery, by the meat section. She lives in one of the apartments here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we had a small talk; she was in a bit of a hurry. She says she wants to have dinner with us too."

"That's great. When does she want it?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask her. She says she'll cook for us too. I said we can cook together if she wants," Haruhi said. "She also said Murasaki-chan is studying here too."

"Huh? M-Murasaki? Murasaki Murakami, you say? Sakurako-san's sister?"

"Yep," Haruhi answered as she rinsed the plates while Tamaki helped wipe them dry. "Akira-san said she'll invite her too…but…"

"But what?"

"I was just thinking if they'll bring Sakurako-san too…"

"So you're worrying if it will be fine?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know. I can't tell. But I'm more worried if _they_ will be alright. Do you think so, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki in the eyes. So they were worrying about the same thing too. "I think so. It's time they get more new friends."

Tamaki placed the dishes in the dish rack. Before he went to the door, he gave Haruhi a peck in the cheek.

"Mind me, Haruhi. Do you think we can make it to the sale later in the department store? They've got some cooking ware that I want to buy."

* * *

"Kaoru, aren't you going to get out of there yet?" Hikaru called out to his brother who was still in the shower. "The others might leave us, you know."

"Yeah, I'm coming out!" Kaoru called back. Hikaru heard the shower stop, and after a while, Kaoru went out of the bathroom.

"Jeez…what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry."

Hikaru sat on the bed to tie his shoes while Kaoru dried himself.

"Hikaru, will you be alright without me?"

Hikaru paused to look at his brother, "Of course. I can handle myself. How about you?"

"Of course I'll be, if you'll be too," Kaoru answered as he put on his pants.

"By the way, Hikaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we saw Akira-san? Haruhi saw her too while we went shopping in the grocery..."

"Really?" Hikaru said, remembering when they saw the lady with the Angel-Medusa personality. He thought she has changed when she moved to America. "So?"

"I forgot to tell you," Kaoru said. "I saw somebody else when we were there too."

"Who?"

"It's Murasaki. Murasaki Murakami."

At the mention of the name, Hikaru was silent for a few seconds, then he said, "So she's living here? Or she's just visiting Akira-san?"

"Yes, apparently she's living here in Boston. And she's studying here."

"Okay."

"Hikaru…"

"What?"

Kaoru made sure they were looking eye to eye so his brother will know that he's serious.

"I mean she's studying here…in our school…WITH HER SISTER."

* * *

A/N Whew! Finally, I can sleep! This story's been running in my mind for quite some time.

BTW, I can call this a sequel of my first fic, since aside that I use my OC's from there, the two stories are somewhat related. But it's not necessary to read it so you can understand this story (but if you have time to spare, please read it too). I'll write this so that everything's clear even if you don't read "An Unfortunate Event".

Well, please wish the best of luck for me~ I hope I upload another chapter soon. Thank you for reading! :D

~kairinjin


End file.
